hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Normanmeyer
Norman Normanmeyer is a character in The Addams Family (1973 animated series) and The Addams Family (1992 Animated Series). About Norman He is the husband of Normina Normanmeyer and the father of Norman "N.J." Normanmeyer Jr. He and his wife are the main recurring antagonists throughout The Addams Family 1992 animation series. Norman is also the head of the Normanmeyer Underwear Business during the pilot episode of the first season. Norman is a lanky man who had short auburn hair with full fringes, fair skin and black eyes. His stomach is somewhat chubby because of his wealthy underwear business. Like Gomez, Norman wears a medium blue formal suit as his primary attire with his tie being shorter and pink and wears white corporate shoes. When everybody is asleep during the night, Norman's sleepwear is different as the color is in different shades of purple with his initials sewn on the left side. He wore a button shirt and shorts. Norman's legs were hairy while wearing it, especially during the Trick or Treat Halloween events when he wears an underwear costume. While disguising as the Puttergeist, Norman wears a black rider jacket with half of the skeletal designs on the right, blue jeans and rider boots. He also conceals his face with a golf ball mask to make him resemble the real Puttergeist and wields the golf club. In most episodes and segments, Norman is a rude, arrogant and sneaky and his and his wife's motives are to put the Addams Family out of Happydale Heights. But his plans somehow backfire; once their home was destroyed by Fester's satellite, another time the health inspector he had sent ended up playing a game of tennis with Granny Frump and being chase by their pet crocodile Snappy after Wednesday and Pugsley succeeds in convincing the campers from Camp Holler to stay in Camp Holly. Norman also dislikes Fester ever since he both hired and fired him in the pilot episode due to his whimsical and dangerous side. In the episode "N.J. Addams", because of their motives to evict the Addams, he and Normina show their negligence towards their son N.J. even after he scolds him for not participate their underwear activities seen in their school. His constant pressure causes N.J. to leave their home to stay temporarily at the Addams until he returns to them and both Norman and Normina forgive him. In the episode "The Puttergeist" Norman disguised himself as the Puttergeist as he chases after Wednesday, Pugsley and his son N.J at the Happydale Heights Golf Course. Going as far as he kidnapped them while disguising as the Puttergeist but not hurting his own son. It was also revealed that Norman has the Puttergeist lineage where he shows a photo of his grandfather who had become the Puttergeist to N.J. and both Wednesday and Pugsley before the real Puttergeist showed up. However, Norman and his family also became victims of other villains in episodes such as "Hairdo". Category:Characters Category:The Addams Family Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:The Funtastic Index